Supernatural
by jacobsgirl210
Summary: Maeve is an Unseelie sidhe princess. She faces many obstacles trying to grow up among the dark ones. She has a twin brother, Roane, who has already chosen to fall behind and watch the many horrors their great aunt, Queen Andais, puts before them. LEMONS
1. Prelude

Author's note-

This is the first story I am publishing. It may take me a while to update, but I will be as fast as I can be to get the story finished.

Please leave any comments or concerns to help me along.

Thank you! ^.^

* * *

Many believe that there is a higher power, someone, or something, who promises things like world peace and salvation. There are names one can use to identify them- God, Buddha, and Danu- just to name a few.

When the shining court and the dark world are no longer one, then one must choose a side, if they want you. What happens when an angel and demon fall in love and try to create a new life? Life isn't freedom, we are all just pawns used to condone violence, destruction, and even death.

One has the power to change all of that; it just depends on what side you're on.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note- First chapter up.

Read and tell me what you think.

Thanks ^.^

* * *

The Queen of Air and Darkness sat before the court, wearing the most peculiar dress, although her tastes ran in a different direction than most. Her clothing was usually from the early 1800's and was made of black leather instead of the bright and cheerful colors silk came in. Her long black hair was pulled up into a large bun that looked like a black bee's nest. Diamonds were scattered all over her hair and when she moved, they sparkled like the stars in the night sky. Her tricolored grey eyes stood out against her beautiful white skin. It was like my own, except hers was more silver than a pure white.

Andais sighed when Eamon, her consort, laid a hand upon her bare shoulder. She relaxed against his gentle touch and her mood went from anger to calm in a second. Eamon was tall and pale, with a fall of ankle-length black hair that made most sidhe cry with envy. His eyes were like the queen's, a dark charcoal grey, a grey the color of storm clouds and a silver-like grey held them together, but his were softer as if he were the very calm he radiated.

Every sidhe in our court wound say how much I looked like my great aunt, Andais, and Eamon, but they all knew who my mother and fathers were. Yes, I have six fathers, three of them are biological. They are my mother Meredith's consorts and guards, Merry's men, most say. But I know them as Doyle, Rhys, Galen, Frost, Sholto, and Mistral, my six Unseelie fathers. My twin brother, Roane, only acknowledges Sholto, Mistral and Doyle as his fathers, for their seed created him.

Roane looks a lot like King Sholto of the Sluagh. His waist-length hair is a yellow so rich; it is as if the sun resides in it. Roane's skin is a white so dark it should have been grey, but in the natural light it creates many different colors as if his skin were a prism. His eyes were tri-blue, a sky blue, sapphire, and a steel blue, like Sholto's.

I, on the other hand, held most of my mother's dark features. My waist-length hair is blood auburn or sidhe scarlet. It is neither human red nor auburn. It's as if you took red garnets and spun the jewels out into hair. It was also very curly, like Rhys's golden locks.

My skin is as white as the midnight sky is black. Moonlight skin is what I have, according to Galen, a mark of beauty in either court, but I am only five feet tall.

The most outstanding thing about me is my eyes. The colors tend to change almost everyday. Today they were tri-grey, like Andais and Eamon's.

My father's used to be a part of the Queen's royal guards, or the Ravens, until they were volunteered to be my mother's guards when she came back to the Unseelie. My mother is Andais's niece, and my grandfather, Prince Essus, who is long past, is her brother. My title is also princess, but I ask others to call me by my, not so formal, name, Maeve. Mother tells me I am named after the goddess Conchenn, who was exiled from the shining court, the Seelie, and took a different name to hide from the King of Light and Illusion, who is my great uncle. My mother is both Seelie and Unseelie, although she stays in the dark court because the shining ones do not want her.

My grandmother, Besaba, is part of the golden throng that shunned my mother so many years ago. My mother was taken in by my grandfather and raised among the Unseelie sidhe until she was sixteen years old.

Roane and I are turning sixteen in a week. We are two of many Unseelie sidhe who are the youngest, until others are born.

Being an Unseelie princess is tough because there is always someone out to get you. Yes, I had guards of my own, but not being able to walk the hallways of the sithen, alone, was tiring. My brother also had guards, but they were sidhe women, because he is prince to my princess. Galen and Rhys told me there would come a day when we wouldn't need guards, but I just couldn't see it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**I know I haven't put anything up in a long time and I apologize. Computer crashed and was just fixed yesterday night. FINALLY. **

**I do not own the rights to the Merry Gentry Series. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Andais watched the sidhe enter the throne room. Many different colored skins scattered the room, making it look like a collage. I sighed impatiently, looking over at my mother, who sat beside King Sholto. The creatures of the Sluagh decorated the walls and ceilings behind them. My mother wasn't Queen of the Unseelie until Andais decided to give up the crown or die, so for now Meredith ruled with Sholto.

My brother touched my forearm, a light tap, making me look at him. His face was politely blank, but his eyes said so much he could not speak out loud.

"Why can't we sit with mother?" I asked quietly, looking at the Queen.

As if I had called her name, her tri-grey eyes turned to me. If she has heard my question, Andais did not show any signs of anger, or emotion at that.

Slowly I turned my gaze back to the sidhe, now seated according to their house. The head of each house was turned to the dais, watching and waiting for the Queen to speak. No one had any idea as to why we were all here. If the Queen willed it, we would come.

I shifted nervously in my throne. The Queen had ordered it so that my brother and I had a seat on the dais. After all, we were hers to show off. My mother had suggested us sitting with her and King Sholto, but Andais said we were hers either way. So we were sitting on matching thrones, just a tad below hers, looking like the epitome of perfection, which I highly doubt I was.

The Queen finally cleared her throat to speak, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"I have called you all here to feast in honor of," she paused. Eamon touched her shoulder and willed her to continue, "My son, Cel."

There were gasps and cries at the name. So the Queen did have a child, a son named Cel. I could not, but wonder what had happened to this son. I would never ask the Queen, she would tell me on her own. It was the way of the sidhe. Once the room was quiet again Andais stood up.

"He was my only child and we will honor him, regardless of his decisions."

Her voice was strong, but wavered of unsaid emotions. Andais grieved for her lost son and it made me wonder what he had done to get such a fearful response from the court. I looked at my mother, who had on a pleasant look. It was her mask whenever she was a t court, which seemed to be a danger to her. I just wanted to go back to Los Angeles, my real home. The Unseelie court was just a place to my brother and I, even though my mother and fathers call it home.

"What is wrong, my dear niece?" Andais asked mockingly.

I turned back to look at her and found the Queen looking at my mother. Nothing good would come of this.

"Nothing is wrong, Aunt Andais," Meredith said, her voice calm.

The Queen turned her attention back toward the court and smiled. It wasn't a sweet look, but a sadistic smile, as if she were planning to torture someone. Within minutes long tables were placed before us. The food came out by course, starting with the salad. Whenever the Queen ate, we ate and when she drank, we drank. It was as if we were mimicking her every move, which I had grown tired of. When the Queen had declared the feast over, the sidhe were told to leave the throne room until the royal family and their guards were left alone.

"Shut the doors, Carrow," Andais ordered.

Once the doors we closed my aunt looked at my brother and me, smiling wickedly.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" She asked.

Roane and I nodded in unison, something we did unconsciously. The Queen laughed an amused sound. Roane bowed at the neck and looked at me. I smiled and curtsied, holding the pose until I was told otherwise by the Queen. Andais waved her hand at the guards and they went on one knee bowing their heads.

"Bring me our entertainment, now!" She ordered angrily.

They left the room to go to the dungeon. It was called the Hallway of Mortality, the Queen's own creation. My mother touched my arm, making me look up at her.

"Ivi and Hawthorne will bring you to your room," she said with a smile.

"All right, goodnight then," I replied standing up straight.

Roane grabbed my hand before I could walk down the dais.

"Aunt Andais did not say we could go, Maeve."

Andais watched the emotions run across my face. She laughed wickedly.

"It is all right, both of you may go," she said, and then added, "This is not something children should watch."

She said the word children as if she had a nasty taste on her tongue. The anger began to build inside me. I curtsied again and turned to the empty room, where the sidhe had been. Roane still had my hand, which meant he would not let me leave until I controlled my power.

"Let me go, Roane," I spat, my voice highly acidic.

He let go of my hand immediately, as if I had burned him and stood up. I looked up at him, he was at least two feet taller than I, and my eyes began to glow from the anger.

"Good night, Sister," Roane said before stepping off the dais.

When he had left the room, I gathered my power and willed it to hide inside me until I was safely in my own bedroom. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before stepping off the dais. Walking out of a room with dignity and pride was hard to do in my family, but I managed.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2 ! Hoped you all enjoyed it. :)**

**NEW CHARACTER ALERT!  
****Next chapter is going to have IVI and HAWTHORNE.  
****And a SURPRISE character! LOL**

**Any suggestions as to when I should start the LEMONS?**

**REVIEW. PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**So Chapter 3 is up.  
Decided to leave the SURPRISE character for the next chapter. **

**I do not own the rights to the Merry Gentry Series. (ONLY LAURELL K HAMILTON DOES) XD**

**Read. Enjoy. REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ivi walked ahead of me and Hawthorne made up the rear. They had been silent ever since we had left the throne room and that was certainly not like them.

Ivi was tall, but he was slender as a reed and as graceful as a bed of reeds when the wind makes them dance. His hair fell straight and fine to his ankles. The hair was his most unique feature, medium to dark green, with a pattern of white veins running throughout. It was only when you got closer that you realized that his hair bore the mark of leaves.

Hawthorne was about the same height as Ivi, but had broad shoulders that made Ivi look taller, willowy. His black hair fell in thick waves past his knees. Whenever he turned his head, the light would gleam a rich green from those black waves.

They were my main guards and went wherever I went, unless my fathers decided on other guards. When we reached my door, Ivi went inside to check if everything was all right. He came out a second later.

"All clear," he said.

I sighted and brushed past him into the room. There was a king sized bed against the far wall and a rather uncomfortable chair and that was it. There were no closets or dressers in here because Aunt Andais's personal tailor made my clothes each day. She said it all depended on what colors my eyes were that day.

The door to the bathroom was to my left, which made me think of taking a nice hot bubble bath. My pajamas for this night were laid across my bed, a red spaghetti strapped shirt and making silk panties. I walked toward the door, but hesitated. Ivi was behind me in a matter of seconds, his hands resting lightly on my hips.

"Hawthorne is guarding the doors," he said quietly.

I lay against his body, my head resting against his chest.

"Unlace my dress?" I asked, my voice echoing.

His hands slid up my sides slowly to the top of the laces at my back. My eyes closed as he quickly, but gently unlaced me. When he had finished he rested his hands on the skin of my lower back. I did not say thank you because to a sidhe his age it was meant as an insult and the last thing I wanted to do right now was anger him.

"Shall I draw your bath, Princess?"

I shook my head slowing. "Call me, Maeve, Ivi," I said turning to look up at him.

Ivi smiled and went into the bathroom to get my bath ready. Taking off the dreadfully tight dress was a tad easier once it was unlaced, but still held a challenge. I left the dress on my bed and grabbed my black silk rode from the chair against the wall. When Ivi came back into the room I had just finished tying the sash. He smiled again; his eyes flashing a polite heat that made my skin crawl.

"I have never seen such a thing, an Unseelie sidhe Princess that is so dreadfully modest," He joked.

I smiled and padded barefoot into the bathroom and giggled when I smelled my favorite soap, jasmine and lily. Quickly I undid the sash, letting the robe fall to the floor at my feet and stepped into the warm water. Ivi watched from the door, a dark hunger in his eyes.

"I will now join Hawthorne," he said.

A frown formed on my lips. "All right then," I replied looking into the water around me.

I badly wanted to ask him to join me, but it would go no where. Ivi was still my mother's guard and he could only be with her or go back to Andais, which he would not do willingly. I watched Ivi walk out and felt my heart jump into my throat. Suddenly the far wall opened to the size of a small door and a fey walked out. She was covered in a chocolate colored fur and had no nose and lips. Matilda was a brownie. To the other sidhe, brownies were the very ground under the sidhe's feet, but I treated her so much better than that. She was my friend.

"Hello, Matilda."

She smiled and walked over to the bathtub.

"Hello darlin', want me to wash yer hair?"

I nodded and stood still as she took many pins out if my hair. When she was finished it fanned around my like the tentacles of an octopus. Matilda was the only fey I let wash my hair because I felt so calm and at home when I was with her.

"What's troublin' ya, Maeve?" She asked.

I sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm that easy to read," I whispered.

Matilda gathered my hair from the water and began to wash it. The smell of jasmine and lilies filled the air around me. Her question was very direct and said that I was so easy to read. My court etiquette was a little rusty. I did not have to answer her question and I would not. That was something I wanted to keep to myself for now.

"Can you fetch Ivi for me?"

Matilda finished washing my hair and handed my robe to me, but I waved it away.

"He's guarding the doors with Hawthorne," I added.

She placed my robe on the side of the tub, nodded slowly and was gone through the darkness. The warm water felt so good against my tense muscles, making me close my eyes to enjoy the relaxed state I was in. There was a hard knock n the door forcing my eyes open.

"Come in."

Ivi walked in with a blank expression on his handsome face.

"You called for me."

I nodded. "Yes."

His eyes stared into the soapy water around me. I knew he wanted to join me, but we both were too afraid to ask.

"Why is it that Roane takes it upon him to order me around?" I asked.

Ivi looked at me, staring intensely into my eyes. My question had been completely off topic with the mood around us, but I wanted someone's honest opinion and Ivi would give me what I craved.

"Your brother just wants you to behave properly at court, nothing more or less. He loves you dearly, Maeve."

I sighed, the tension beginning to creep its way back into me. Everything was to blame on being at court. My anger, my brother's sudden parental instincts and my parents pulling away.

"I want to go home," I whispered.

Ivi walked forward and kneeled against the side of the tub.

"We are home, Maeve," he replied softly.

I sighed and lowered myself deeper into the warm water. Of course Ivi would say something like this. He just didn't understand that the Unseelie court was not my home.

"L.A is my home, Ivi," I said out loud.

His expression went blank once again, his mask. He didn't want to reveal his true emotions and that was fine with me. My face went into its own mask, a bored expression. Ivi's face softened and he held his arms out, reaching for me, but he hesitated and pulled back. What I wanted right now was for Ivi to pull me into his strong arms, reassure me that everything would be okay, but instead I could do nothing.

"Go back with Hawthorne," I said angry at myself for thinking such nonsense.

Ivi's eyes widened with shock. He hadn't expected me to send him away so quickly. Anger and power leaked out of my skin, turning it into a white shining thing. I knew my eyes were a swirling of grays, like storm clouds in the night sky. Ivi nodded and stood up.

"As you wish, Princess," he said before turning around and leaving the room.

When the door shut, I mentally kicked myself. Ivi did nothing to deserve my anger, but I felt I had to let it out some way. My temper was always twisting me into horrible messes, whether it was with the Queen, my brother or my guards. It had to end.

I stood up and let the warm water drip down my body. It wasn't too late to call him back. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. A coward was the Unseelie sidhe Princess. With a heavy sigh, I grabbed my robe and put it on, while getting out of the tub to walk over to the door. A modest sidhe I was. Queen Andais was one of the many sidhe who participated in the court's casual nudity. She was the one who decreed it a necessity. I did not fancy parading around in my birthday suit so I wore robes and clothes. Just the though of one of the male sidhe ogling my precious parts was the least of my nightmares. I tied both sashes tight, inside and out, didn't want anything peeking out. Another sigh escaped my lips before opening the door to walk into my room. Quickly putting on my pajamas, I decided to say goodnight to my parents once again. Before I could even take one step, there was a sturdy knock on the door.

* * *

**Woooo! SURPRISE character is making an appearance soon.  
Who do you think it is? **

**So Chapter 4 is still in the writing process. Can't wait until it's up!**

**HELP! Where should the first LEMON reside?  
I need suggestions.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
